indyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nolan Hawke
Nolan Hawke was a treasure hunter and explorer most famously known as simply Hawke. Nolan was born in London, England in 1915. He and his sister Samantha lived as pickpockets during the first few years of his life. When he was 12 years old, he and his sister were found by archaeologist Dr. George Sullivan after a botched attempt at a pickpocketing. Instead of turning the two children in, Dr. Sullivan took the two children under his wing and raised them himself. During Nolan's teen years, Dr. Sullivan took him on several expedtions around the world. He also had several encounters with world renowned archaeologist: Dr. Henry Jones Jr., better known as Indiana Jones. Nolan went on several adventures with Indiana, including an expedtion to Skull Island and a search for the legendary Mayan Talking Cross. When World War 2 broke out Nolan and his friend Jack Ross joined the Royal Air Force. Nolan was present for several key conflicts including The Battle of Britain and The Invasion of Normandy. During the Battle of the Bulge Jack was killed in a firefight. Wracked with guilt over being unable to save his friend, Nolan sank into a deep depression that lasted for years. After the war Nolan became a mercenary and a freelance treasure hunter. In 1947 Nolan was hired by MI6 agent Gwen Craye to search for the location of Jacob's Ladder, a legendary stairway that supposedly led to Heaven. Following that mission, Nolan and Gwen had an on-again off-again romance. Throughout his career he found many other famous mythological artifacts, including The Mask of Nebtawi, Excalibur, The Thunderbolt of Zeus, The Fountain of Youth, The Templar Treasure, The Four Treasures of the Tuatha Dé Danann, Pandora's Box, and The Philosopher's Stone which placed him in conflict with different groups across the globe. In 1960, Nolan finally married Gwen. After years of adventure, the two finally settled down and had a child that they named Justin. Nolan lived a reletively quiet life, working as a librarian in London. In 1975 however, Nolan and Justin went on one last adventure together. This lead to a mad search to keep the legendary Rod of Aaron out of the hands of Nazis that escaped following World War 2. During the search Nolan was shot and killed by former SS Officer Hans Richter. Biography Early Life Childhood Nolan Hawke was born on August 10th 1915 in London England. He lived with his parents, Malcolm and Sophia Hawke and his younger sister Samantha above a small book shop in London. When Nolan was 7 and Samantha was 5 there was a terrible fire that claimed the lives of their parents and left them homeless. Over the next couple of years They constantly struggled in order to get by, even turning to petty crime. Meeting George Sullivan Education Teenage Years College Years The Mayan Talking Cross In 1937 Indiana Jones was approached by US Army Intelligence agent Colonel Musgrove at Marshall College. They remembered how instrumental Indiana was in the United States recovering the Ark of the Covenant 1 year earlier and asked for his help once again. The United States had recieved intelligence that Nazis had been sending excavation teams to locations throughout Mexico, particularly areas heavily connected to the Mayan civilization such as the Yucatan peninsula. They asked him to travel to Mexico and investigate. The Pirate Queen Return of the Thugees Hawke and Indiana were attending an exhibit opening in San Francisco. The evening of the event Indy and Nolan were about to retire for the night when they were attacked by two men wearing masks and hoods. Indy and Nolan eventually bested the assassins. One fled but Indy tied one to a chair with his whip. Before they could interrogate him the assassin ate a cyanide pill, killing himself. Nolan asked Indiana if he had any idea who the killer was or who he worked for. Indiana said he had a hunch. Before Nolan could inquire further Indiana said ordered Nolan to pack his bags and get ready to leave for Chicago in the morning. The next morning the two boarded a train and left for Chicago. World War 2 Enlisting in the RAF The Battle of Britain The Invasion of Normandy Joining the Howling Commandos After his exemplary service during the Battle of Britain and The Invasion of Normandy, Nolan was handpicked by General Chester Philips to join a special unit called The Howling Commandos. He traveled to New York City with Philips. On the way there, Philps briefed Hawke on the situation. Philips stated that in 1942 the Ally forces attempted to create a new breed of "super soldier" in a top secret operation known as "Project Rebirth". A group of scientists led by a Bavarian Scientist called Abraham Erskine had developed a special serum that could enhance the subject's stamina, speed and strength. However, there was only one successful test subject. A young man by the name of Steve Rogers underwent the process and it was successful. But Erskine was killed by a Nazi spy and thus the secrets of the Super Soldier Serum died with him. Following Erskine's death, Rogers was still denied recruitment and was instead used as a propoganda tool under the alias Captain America until he saved Allied soldiers from imprisonment from a nazi agent known as the Red Skull. He was then allowed to engage in combat and assembled a team of soliders known as the Howling Commandos. Philips knew about Nolan's record in the war and suggested that Nolan join the unit to which Rogers agreed. They arrived in New York City and Nolan met Steve Rogers for the first time. Nolan was impressed by Rogers' noble and honest spirit. Assault on Hydra The Battle of the Bulge High Adventure Mercenary Work Reunion with Isabela Search for the Stairway The Mask of Nebtawi Excalibur The Thunderbolt of Zeus The Fountain of Youth The Templar Treasure Treasures of the Tuatha Dé Danann Pandora's Box The Philosopher's Stone Later Years Marriage and Retirement Return to Adventure The Rod of Aaron Death Personality and Traits In his youth Nolan was known for his dry sense of humor and friendly nature. He always had a tendency to look before he leapt, in direct contrast to his good friend Indiana Jones. However, Following his traumatic expericences during World War 2 Nolan became much more cynical and impulsive. Nolan readily relied on logic and reason. Although this often helped him cleverly deduce information that many others miss, Nolan's emphasis on logic also made him skeptical about accepting anything without proof. All of his life Nolan was wracked with self-loathing and insecurities. He constantly worried about what people thought of him and went to extreme lengths to gain people's approval. Nolan believed that he constantly had to fight to be accepted by people, despite what his friends told him. He often felt guilt about things over which he had no control and, because of this, did not consider himself a hero. When he was young Nolan was idealistic and always tried to find the goodness in others. The amount of trust that Nolan put into his friends was so strong that he absolutely refused to consider that any of them would betray him. Thus, he was devastated when he discovered that his friend Luke Williams was a Nazi Spy and was responsible for the death of their entire squad. Nolan was always an extremely loyal, compassionate, brave, and selfless person. He also had a very strong sense of justice. He always refused to turn his back on those in need of his help. He would go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, particularly his loved ones. Notably, this was taken advantage of by Dr. Felix Faust when he kidnaped Gwen Craye in order to lure Nolan to Rome, all as part of a ploy for Faust to get his hands on the Philosopher's Stone and gain eternal life. Relationships Friendships Indiana Jones George Sullivan Harvey O'Brian Justin Hawke Sammantha Hawke Jack Ross Romantic Relationships Gwen Craye Isabela "Look Hawke, I'm sorry about what I did to you. I really am. But it had to be done and besides, you have a good heart, and you deserve better."- ''Isabela, during her reunion with Nolan Hawke in 1945 Nolan first met Isabela in Venice in 1938 when she was searching for the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol. He agreed to help her in her search in order to save her from a ruthless merchant by the name of Castillion. Although she seemed like just a selfish seductress, Nolan was intrigued by her. He thought he saw that there was more to her than just her pirate persona. When they succeeded in recovering the idol, Nolan thought he had convinced her to give the idol to a museum the two shared one night together. The next morning he awoke to find her gone and the relic with her. Nolan was hurt and would not see Isabela again for 7 years. When they reunited 1945 Nolan angrily rebuffed her request of help, as Castillion was still after her. After some thought however Nolan eventually changed his mind. This was due to their past relationship. They managed to track down Castillion in a warehouse in London. During the ensuing fight Castillion was killed. After the fight, Nolan and Isabela parted ways. Miranda Bishop Claire Barnes Appearences * Indiana Jones and the 8th Wonder of the World * Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Yucatan * Nolan Hawke and the Pirate Queen * Nolan Hawke: The War Years * Nolan Hawke and the Legacy of the Templars ''(First Appearence) * Nolan Hawke and the Mask of Nebtawi * Nolan Hawke and the Excalibur Crusade * Nolan Hawke and the Chalice of Life * Nolan Hawke and the Chest of Penance * Nolan Hawke and the Jewels of Ireland * Nolan Hawke and the Philosopher's Stone * Nolan Hawke and the Brazen Serpent (Last Appearence) Category:Characters Category:Archaeologists